


A Dripping Tap

by shnixangel



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: “Hey.  You ok?” Kevin asked, an amused smile on his face as he let go of Nick’s ankle and undid his jeans, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them.“Yep.” Nick replied, lying back down and closing his eyes.“Is there a reason you’re naked and in my bed?” Kevin laughed, running his finger down the sole of Nick’s foot and moving back as Nick kicked out at him.“Uh huh.” Nick replied sleepily.“Wanna share?”“My tap wouldn’t stop dripping.” Nick said, peering up at Kevin as though he was stupid.





	A Dripping Tap

Kevin yawned as he found his key card. It was gone midnight and he’d spent the last couple of hours sorting out a management thing and he’d sent the other 4 to bed, there was no point in all of them being shattered for no real reason.

He rubbed his eyes as he opened his door, frowning as he saw a light coming from the bedroom area of the suite. He shut the door behind him, dropping his things onto a small table near the door. 

He glanced around, seeing that the connecting door between his room and Nick’s room was open. 

Stretching his shoulders back, he kicked off his boots and headed into the bedroom. 

He blinked a couple of times when he found Nick fast asleep in the middle of his bed, on top of the duvet, completely naked.

“Hey, Nick.” He said, tugging lightly at Nick’s ankle as he pulled his own t-shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor. “Nick.” He tried again when there was no reply. “Carter!”

Nick jolted awake, sitting up and looking around wildly before his eyes stopped on Kevin. “Hey.”

“Hey. You ok?” Kevin asked, an amused smile on his face as he let go of Nick’s ankle and undid his jeans, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them.

“Yep.” Nick replied, lying back down and closing his eyes.  
“Is there a reason you’re naked and in my bed?” Kevin laughed, running his finger down the sole of Nick’s foot and moving back as Nick kicked out at him.  
“Uh huh.” Nick replied sleepily.  
“Wanna share why exactly?”  
“My tap wouldn’t stop dripping.” Nick said, peering up at Kevin as though he was stupid.  
“Ok...doesn’t explain why you are here with no clothes on in the middle of the fricking night.” He grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Could just be wildly in love with you and felt the only way to tell you was to fling myself in your bed, naked.” Nick grumbled.

Kevin shrugged. “That’s a very Nick Drama Queen Carter thing to do.” He agreed. “Come on, up, at least get under the covers.” He told him, pushing Nick towards the edge of the bed.

“I’m not a drama queen.” Nick mumbled.  
Kevin nodded, humouring him. “Ok dude, course you’re not. So, the tap dripping was a problem because?” He prompted as Nick pulled at the duvet, rolling himself under it, face planting into a pillow.  
“It was all I could hear, it was driving me mad.”   
“So you felt the only option was to invade my space, rather than calling housekeeping?” Kevin asked lightly as he made sure his alarm was set and he turned the side lamp off.  
“It’s gone midnight dude, they don’t care about aged pop stars with leaky taps.” Nick mumbled into the pillow.

“And you thought I’d be your best bet of a bed for the night?” Kevin laughed.  
“Knew you couldn’t kick my arse out - it’s too pretty!” Nick grinned into the darkness, pressing his toes into Kevin’s calve.

“You know me too well!” Kevin chuckled. “Get some sleep, need to be up early.” He yawned.

Nick leant up, shuffling over the bed and he kissed Kevin’s cheek lazily. “Night.” He mumbled, dropping back down onto the pillow and was asleep seconds later.

*** 

Kevin’s arm flailed out towards his phone as his alarm went off the next morning. He snoozed the alarm and rolled over to glare at Nick who had his head on Kevin’s shoulder, his arm slung across Kevin’s waist.

“What?” Nick asked as he saw Kevin frowning at him.  
“You snored all fucking night.” Kevin sighed.

Nick pulled a face. “Oh, sorry dude.” He apologised, pulling his arm back towards him but grazing Kevin’s groin as he did so. “Oh, well, somebody’s awake!” He grinned up at Kevin.  
“Don’t think it’s anything to do with you, it’s just nature.” Kevin grumbled, shoving his hand down into his boxers to rearrange himself.  
“Shucks Kev, you know how to kill the mood. I’m hard for you, you know!” He grinned, pushing his morning wood into Kevin’s thigh.  
“No, you’re in the same predicament that I am in and that’s all.” Kevin yawned.  
“Wanna hand?” Nick beamed at him.

Kevin eyed Nick suspiciously. “Why?”  
“Come on, it’s nothing we haven’t done before.” He reminded Kevin.

Kevin nodded with a small grin. “That is true. It’s been a while though.” He commented.  
“To be honest, Lauren assumes we’re all sleeping together anyway!” Nick grinned.  
“Think you need to tell her that that might be her fantasy, but it’s not mine!” Kevin laughed as he flipped Nick onto his back.

Nick beamed up at Kevin. “Really? Cos it looks like you’ve pinned me to the bed and I can feel you’re hard for me.” He grinned.

“Nature.” Kevin reminded Nick with a smile. “Anyway, think you must be imagining things.” Kevin grinned, rolling his hips against Nick’s naked body.  
He was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Nick and he felt Nick’s cock jerk a little.   
“I definitely didn’t imagine that though.” Kevin growled, leaning down to press his lips to Nick’s.

Nick surged up, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck as they kissed, Kevin circling his hips against Nick’s.

Despite having not been together for a few months, they fell into their usual routine, Kevin kissing down Nick’s body and sucking Nick into his mouth, Nick becoming a writhing mess beneath Kevin’s touch within a matter of seconds.

They came together a few minutes later, both sticky and slick with sweat as Kevin rolled off Nick and onto his back.

“Forgot how good that was.” Nick grinned.  
“Charming! How could you forget?!” Kevin laughed at him.  
“You know what I mean!” Nick laughed. “I really should go and shower.” He said, pushing himself up and off the bed.  
“Get that tap sorted out. Or don’t…” Kevin said thoughtfully.  
“What tap?” Nick asked. “OH! My tap that was leaking, yes, I remember now…” He smirked as he headed towards his own room.


End file.
